As a game system utilizing a network such as the internet, known is a game system where a plurality of game machines and a server are communicably connected to each other, the game system allowing users of game machines to join a common game and progressing the game (see the patent literature 1, for example). Also, known is a game system where information is provided to a personal terminal device of a user as an Web content, the information being associated with a game on a game machine for commercial use (see the patent literature 2, for example).